DE 102 24 175 A1 discloses a seal arrangement, specifically a lip seal, for sealing the intermediate space around the drive shaft of a compressor for use in an air conditioning system. The seal arrangement includes a stiff base element and an elastic element which adheres to the base element such that the elastic element covers essentially the entire surface of the base element. In addition to the elastic element, the seal arrangement includes a second seal element of PTFE which is supported by a backup ring. The second seal element is clamped so-to-speak between the backup ring and the elastic element.